The Horror
by Phoenix of the Ice
Summary: Stumbling upon a peculiar site in the midle of a Quest, they discover a an average Percabeth story and a lemon. They'll never be the same. Far off, Luke and Ethan are on the same site. They'll never be the same again.


Rated 'T' for graphic content not to be explained.

_Team Olympus_

"Check it out, we're famous on this site called !" Grover motioned, grabbing Annabeth and Percy's attention.

"Woah, people know us? What do they do on this 'Fanfiction'?" Annabeth asked, sitting down beside the satyr.

Camp could get a bit boring, even quests had their lethargic moments so using a solar-powered laptop from time to time wasn't going to do any harm. Grover was browsing random sites, then decided to search for 'Percy Jackson', ending up with surprising results. Grover stumbled upon a certain site that looked rather interesting.

"It looks like they make stories about us." Percy commented, scanning the content of the site.

_...And due to some plothole that the author was too lazy to correct, all demigods are suddenly able to read._

"It seems like this one guy called Rick Riordan has all of your adventures, and here is where fans release their own stories for the sake of their own amusement." Grover explained.

Annabeth curiously pointed to one link on the site, which read in bright blue lettering.

'Title: The Percabeth marraige lulzies!

Summary: annabeth and perce finly get 2gther lol! review plz first story no flamez!one'

"What is that?"

"I dunno. Might as well go check it out." Grover shrugged, clicking on the link.

As the demigods and satyr were exposed to the story filled with atrocious grammar, no use of punctuation and cliched phrases, their expression morphed from curiosity to a painful wince and a look of horror.

"Eeew, who is this person? This is sick, does he even know how to use the 'Caps Lock' button?" Annabeth retorted in disgust, putting a hand to her face.

"Not to mention that this person has 5 good reviews telling her to go on with the whole story, saying it was the best thing they'd ever read." Percy pointed out, hitting the back button as soon as he could.

They continued surfing the site, slightly still wary, until Grover got a bright idea.

"Why don't we skip all of this bad stuff and click the ratings? From K to T to M, I think M's the legendary ones! That must be it!" Grover said, changing the ratings to M.

_'Title: Nephew of the Sky_

_Summary: Zeus has summoned his nephew, Percy into a plane, but for what? Rated for lemon.'_

Once again, they found themselves staring at the screen dumbfounded and confused for the second time on 's very confusing terms.

"Maybe, um, they're going to throw lemons at each other. I mean, the summary's plotline has good grammar." Percy mumbled, wondering why Zeus would even request an audience from the demigod.

When they clicked on the link, they were astounded to find an enjoyable setting that looked safe enough. The plotline seemed interesting so far, and Zeus seemed to be acting a bit strange, but it was all right, until one part.

"Eew, what the Hades is he doing?" Annabeth shrieked, apparently a fast reader and had gotten to a rather odd scene.

"Oh my gods." Grover's jaw dropped.

"This is awkward." Percy said, then the content of the whole story began to sink in.

"Gross!" they all yelled, not bothering to run for a safe spot.

Annabeth, feeeling the bile rising up in the back of her mouth, vomited right on the spot, turning away. As soon as she wiped the sour aftertaste of the gall, she grabbed the laptop and smashed it against a tree.

"And you deserve that!" she roared, as the device crackled with electricity before dying.

Shakily, they continued on the journey, silently pledging to never go to this ever again. It was impossible to get the mental image out of their heads, but a valuable lesson was learned.

_Team Kronos _

"Check this out, Nakamura, there's this one site called , and it seems to know us."

"Woah, really? Lemme see."

A shifting sound was heard and the sound of a mouse scrolling was heard.

"You're right, but Jackson seems to be the main characters, and I have no idea why we're antagonists."

"And you won't believe this either, this produces stories for fun. And if you click the M-rated ones, trust me, you'll feel like you're floating in Elysium."

"You're kidding, really?"

"Nope. Hm, what's this?"

_'Title: One Night's Stand_

_Summary: Ethan's tired, and so is Luke, but they can't wait until tonight. Nakamura/Castellan.'_

Why's this between the both of us? Must be pretty good."

"No, Ethan, that's not what I-"

After the familiar click of a mouse, an awkward silence filled the once-relaxed air.

"Eeeaaaauuurrghhh!"

The sound of an unholy shriek filled the Princess Andromeda, along with the sound of a thud to signify a faint."

"Well, I tried to warn him."

A/N: Reviews make me feel like I'm walking on a fluffy cloud. I'm just saying.


End file.
